Mouchard
Mouchard is a guile and thief. By devising a plan, he builds his own model of the town and the monster piece. Using the model he plans the heists and where. In the real town the monster scares and steals parts for upgrades. While Mouchard goes to the press about info on the crime. With the info he gets paid a lot of money. In which he uses to pay the thugs into upgrading the monster. Upon scaring the citizens he sparks fear and control in the town. __TOC__ Background Mouchard was a reporter in the New York Times office who lived in Brond New York until he started running low on stories. Shortly after he was fired and replaced by Frollo O. Logy. Later on in life he became a guile met a group of thugs in a secret facility under an old warehouse. Mouchard tells the thugs he will pay them if they built a machine monster to scare and steal from the town. Along with capture and kill Frollo. Appearance White wavy hair, blue eyes, a pointy nose, white vest and t-shirt underneath, pale skin, medium sized ears, and light pink lips. Occurrence Mouchard was first seen in the movie at the news station when he met Frollo O. Logy. Although he tried to convince the news to give him his job back, Mouchard was rejected. Before leaving, he swore to Frollo he would win his career back. Next Mouchard was seen travelling to the thug warehouse. Underground in the lair, he explained their plan to trap Frollo, win the press, and control the city. Back in the city his monster strikes a goldmine and steals gold. The next day Mouchard goes to the news station with news on the monster. Frollo protests against his words calling them hogwash. Mouchard walks out angrily and returns to his lair. Inside the thugs are melting the gold in a machine into a steal material to upgrade the monster. When the thugs start complaining, Mouchard starts to sing Monster De La Ville to keep their trust. Afterwards they instantly get back to work. That night, the monster rods a metal factory and takes all the metal. Mouchard goes back to the news station with more tales on the monster robbery. The manager is impressed and pays him 4,220 in cash. Frollo gets suspicious and goes to the crime scene. Unexpectedly, he merely finds a melted gold spot on the floor. Mouchard returns to the lair and pays the thugs $422 each. The thugs melt the metal and go out with the monster to the David Koch Mansion and steals his wife's jewelry. Early the next morning, Frollo goes to the scene and questioned the family. Julia Margaret Flesher does say she say a giant glow of light reflecting off the monster from the moon. Frollo takes the info back to the station and studies the clues. Mouchard goes to the office at the station with more stories. But before he could be paid Frollo came with clues proving his stories to be false. Instead Frollo gets paid and Mouchard secretly flees. In the lair, he complains to the thugs about the clues they accidently left behind. When all hope for victory goes down Mouchard conks up a new plan to trap Frollo once and for all. That night, the monster sneaks into the city homes and the toy stores. Frollo rushes there and sees the monster. Suddenly it approaches him with it's mouth open. But the door to the toy store is locked from the outside. Suddenly, Frollo picks up a mini-fan, presses the heat button, and throws it in the monster's mouth. It swallows and slowly starts to melt. The thugs inside quickly retreat. Back at the lair Mouchard sees the thugs failed and takes back his money. That night Mouchard is seen secretly packing bags with his belonging. At the news station Frollo figures out how to stop the monster and spreads it to the others. Mouchard appears and expresses his info on the monster and "accidently" mentions a warehouse lair. The thugs are caught and sent to prison. Mouchard is paid more money and leaves the town. Frollo follows the train Mouchard is on and catches him. In his bag there's the missing gold, metal, jewelry, money, a Frollo doll collection, and a model of the town. Mouchard is seen arrested and taken to prison. The last scene he's in is when he arrives in his cell and meets his cell-mates: the thugs. Angrily, they badly beat him. Trivia *Mouchard's inspiration and song were both based on Madame Mousey from American Tail *Mouchard means snitch in French *Mouchard is also similar to Scar from Lion King Both are master manipulators Both plotted to trap and kill their young foes but their minions failed Both betrayed their minions and were hurt by them in the end, although Mouchard didn't die Both wanted to kill their foes to win back a prize position. Mouchard-famous reporter, Scar-the throne Both pay their minions but take from them in return as well. Thugs-money, Hyenas-food *Mouchard is surprisingly young *Mouchard is actually French unlike Mousey *Mouchard isn't called a rat at all unlike Mousey *Mouchard has both male and female minions unlike Mousey *Mouchard likes the idea of monsters and using fear as control and power over others Gallery Profile picture by madame mousey-d5x3eij.png 8d0b2d33c4df096987d7cefaeab3b565.gif Monster Man.jpg|Mouchard's star pose|link=Mouchard Mouchard Category:PlayAvenueInterprises